Beauty and the Beast
by Your-Gothic-Angel
Summary: Back in the old days of Hyrule there was a legend about a man named Blue who was turned into a monster because of his temper- and Red, who was a gentle soul, that exchanged his freedom for a friend's. RxB FIXED!


**AN: **Sorry for bothering you guys with this update, but I just found out that people are actually still reading this. So I fixed it up, added some things, and mashed all the old chapters into one chapter. I'll add more on the weekend or so, if any of you are still interested in reading this old thing.

It was late into the night and the Hero of Time and his Guide were hiding from the raging sandstorm that cursed the desert in a small shelter. The hero was staring into the twisting flames of the small fire and his guide was playing an interesting melody on his lyre. At first the notes were filled with joy and bliss that it made the Hero smile to himself as he imagined a couple dancing in the flames. But the notes twisted and turned until all that was left was this weeping moan which melted the Hero's smile to a frown, and the fiery couple arguing and leaving one weeping.

"That song is a little depressing, is it not?" The Hero asked, peering at his Guide out of the corner of his eyes.

"The story is a little depressing, Hero." The Guide murmured, opening one of his crimson eyes to stare at the Hero.

"Oh, it's a story? Well what is it about?" the Hero was surprised. Turning his head to fully face the crimson orbs, he waited for an explanation.

Closing his eye the Guide continued to play the song, the weeping notes returning back to the happier ones. "It's an old tale." He started, "About a beauty- both in looks and in personality- who had traded their freedom for the life of a friend by living with a horrible, ugly person that everyone called 'The Beast'."

"Sounds interesting," The Hero replied. He had never heard the story- living in a village of that consist of children he never heard that many stories. "Where did you learn it?" His ice blue eyes sparkled. The Hero enjoyed talking to his guide- though the conversation that didn't relate to the mission were few- and hoped that he could continue the conversation.

"When we were children, Impa used to tell it to the princess and I as a bedtime story." The Guide opened his eyes again stared and stared into the ice blue ones of his companion- with a sort of fondness behind the blank mask.

"Well," the Hero flashed his guide a charming smile before setting down on the stone floor, "I'm ready for sleep, why not tell it to me now?"

The other raised an eyebrow. "You want to hear it?" The music stopped suddenly.

"Well, I have nothing better to do now, so why not." He gave a little pleading smile, "Please?"

Sighing, he placed the lyre to one side and adjusted his seating so he was more comfy. He felt a little bad that he had made the Hero plead with him. "I supposed it won't hurt." He stated as his partner flashed a winning smile at him. "Ok, here's the story of the Beauty and the Beast. A long time ago when Hyrule was still new, and the goddesses still roamed the land among their people, there was a handsome young man named Blue. He was the best-looking man for miles and had everyone looking up at him for his beauty.

But everyone has their flaws- and with Blue it was his temper. They say his temper was to match with that of a wolfo's. But one rainy day when he was in a foul mood, an old woman came to the door asking for a shelter from the storm and as a payment she would give him a single beautiful rose. Scoffing at the payment, he slammed the door on her face telling her to go somewhere else. The old maid tried again and got the same response.

On the third time she tried, Blue finally opened the door to yell at her to leave him alone. But instead of the maid, he stood face to face with the Goddess of Wisdom; Nayru. Blue tried to apologize but the Goddess was having none of it. She placed a curse on the castle he lived in -and everyone in it- then turned him into a beast, something like a wolfo but more human.

She then gave him the rose saying if he could get someone to love him for who he is before the last petal fell, the curse would be lifted. If not, then he would stay that way forever…"

"…Then he would stay like that forever." Red finished with a sigh. He clutched the thin book to his chest.

"Still reading that book Red? I thought you read it twenty times already?" Erune said smiling as she walked into Red's book store that he ran with his friend and Erune's sister Rosie. She was carrying a basket of fabrics and horse hair which she creates her dolls with.

Erune was a beautiful young lady. She was the same age as Red, and wore nothing but simple cotton dresses- but still managed to look more stunning than Princess Zelda herself! She had layered, shoulder length, golden hair and kind, cornflower blue eyes. She also had many guys falling for her, and it didn't help the fact that she was a kind soul by helping anybody who needed it.

Smiling blissfully, he giggled and danced around the small, book-filled room clutching the book to his chest. "Well it does have my favorite legends! And I feel so bad for him! I mean there must be a reason for why the Beast is so grumpy! Maybe his mother never hugged him enough as a child?" Red sunk into one of the reading chairs blissfully daydreaming about the man who may or not exist.

Walking past him, Erune sighed and placed her basket on the small, wooden counter. "Red, he's a fictional character, you're never going to meet him. And besides he sounds too much like a spoiled brat and I don't think even YOU could change that." She gave a huff, knowing all about the legend from Red, and tired of hearing it. "Anyway, how about we talk about something that's real? Like helping me find Rosie. She said she would take me berry picking today after I finished shopping."

Pouting at his crushed dreams he waved a hand towards the backroom. "She's in there unpacking the new books. ROSIE! ERUNE'S HERE!" he hollered at the closed door.

The door opened slowly so that only a sliver Rosie's face showed, "Erune?" she asked in her soft, whispery voice. Seeing her sister she opened the rest of the door and dashed out to hug her.

Rosie was a lot like her sister in the looks department. Except where Erune was beautiful in the sweet, country-girl/motherly way- Rosie was beautiful in the china doll way. Her soft, golden hair always fell in perfect ringlets- but most of her hair was hidden in her many bonnets and sun hats she wore. Her baby face and plump lips made her look much younger than what she was- which was a curse and a blessing depending on who you looked at it. To top off her whole doll like appearance, Erune was always making her beautiful dresses that flowed down around her ankles.

"You took your time getting here, sister," Rosie smiled, releasing her beloved sister.

"Sorry, but, I'm here now, am I not?" Erune gave a small smile. Then she turned to Red, "We'll be back in a bit ok? We're just going to ride around the forest outside Castle Town- I heard from a merchant that the berries are the sweetest there." Rosy and Elen both made their way to the door before Red stumbled to his feet, a scared look on his face.

"You don't mean the Lost Woods, right? That's were Blue is suppose to live, what if you guys run into him! Or eaten by a wolfo? Or you get lost? It's not called the Lost Woods for nothing you know!" Red babbled worriedly, tears misting his eyes- he didn't like the thought of his friends in danger of any kind.

Rosie gave him a soft smile, "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We'll both be back before sunset, and all you need to do is watch shop until we get back, ok?"

Wiping at his tears, he sighed, "Ok, and if you're both not back I'm going to get the guards to go find you."

"I'm sure it won't need to come to that sweetie, but thanks anyway." Erune smiled as she patted his cheek. With a good-bye, they both walked out the door.

Red tried to keep himself from worrying for the next few hours by reading his favorite books again and helping the few costumers that came in and out of the store until. That was until Ganon came in with little Vaati trailing behind.

"Hello Red," Flashing him a winning smile Ganon leaned the counter, right in Red's face breaking his personal space bubble. "How are you doing this fine afternoon? Much better now that I'm here, I'm sure."

Red pulled away from him subtly and gave a weak, polite smile, "Hello Ganon, and Vaati, how can I help you guys? Do you need a book?" he asked this even though he already knew the answer.

Ganon was the guy that every man wanted to be, and every woman wanted to marry. Just shame for them that he was gay, and for Red no less. But everyone loves him anyway, even if they whispered about Red behind his back when the village found out about the poor blonds' sexuality. The Gerudo man was the best at everything, hunting, swimming, running, you name it. But for some reason he made Red VERY scared and nervous. It might have been the way he gets too close to Red, or the intense, creepy stares he sends the blond whenever he is in a ten mile radius of him.

Ganon frowned a little as Red pulled away but went back to that flirty smile that made Red's stomach clutch. "As a matter of fact I need a book about marriage. I'm thinking of marring a lucky man dressed in red, know anyone like that?"

Red swallowed back bile as he scurried over to a book shelf picking a book called "Marriage in 5 easy steps!" off the shelf. "The description sounds familiar, is it one of the baker's sons?" his voice was a bit shaky because he knew very well who he was talking about.

"No," the voice right behind him was breathy and sent shivers down his spine, "The one I want is close enough to touch." A hand trailed down his back.

Red 'eeped' and quickly slipped around Ganon, "T-t-that will be ten f-force gems, please."

Ganon snapped his fingers and Vaati pulled out a wallet. The purple haired man pulled out twenty force gems and handed them to Ganon and took the book from Red. Ganon then clasped Red's empty hands and placed the force gems in them, "Keep the change, baby." Then with a wink and a confident swagger he was out the door.

After door slammed shut Red let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in and fell to the floor.

"Geez," he murmured, "At least Rosie and Erune are having a good time…"

As a matter of fact, Rosie and Erune were not having a good time. They made a wrong turn on one of the trails and now were aimlessly trying to find their way back with no avail. And to make matters worse, it was getting so foggy that they could barely see two feet in front of them! It was also starting to get late, and if you are in the Lost Forest at night, there is a small chance of you getting out alive.

"Erune, I think we should find a place to stay until the fog is gone." Rosie told the girl behind her, fear in her voice.

"But where can we find anywhere to stay? I can't see in front of me and we're lost! We're never going to get out! Red's going to go crazy while we starve to death or get eaten by wolfos!" Erune panicked, griping Rosie tighter then needed.

"Erune, we are going to get out of here, don't worry." Even if she didn't look like it, Rosie was always had a way to stay remotely calm in bad situation and always knew how to comfort people, especially her sister. "We just have to wait until the fog is gone then we will see some signs or somethi- Hey! I think I see a place?" Rosie pointed to a shadowy outline in the rough shape of a castle that peaked out between the tops of the trees.

She quickly edged Espona (their horse) towards the castle-like building. After a few minutes of riding they were at huge, rusted iron gates blocking a cobbled path to a massive castle.

Erune sucked in a breath, "This thing must be bigger than the one in Castle Town!" Unseen by the girls, a human-like shadow quickly passed by the gate's shadow- then suddenly the gate creaked open, just enough to let a horse fit through. The sisters looked at each other in shock. "Do you think whoever owns this castle is inviting us in?"

"It wouldn't hurt to check, would it?" With that Rosie eased Espona into a gentle trot onto the foggy courtyard.

The closer they got to the castle the more the fog eased away until it was nothing more than a gentle mist but the girls still rode towards castle interested on seeing who owned this grand, old castle. But they saw not a soul as they rode in. The castle was empty.

"Hello! Is anyone here! We got lost and would like some directions on how to get back to Castle Town!" The only response to Erune's call was the creaking of a old door that sounded to their left. Rosie turned Espona towards a small building off to the side that had an open door. "We're sorry for intruding, but we really need help getting out of the forest. If we just had some…one… " The room was horses' stall. It had fresh hay and oats along with a trough with fresh water too.

"I think someone is telling us that Espona is supposed to stay here." Rosie said thoughtfully.

After they had settled Espona in the stall the sisters decided to knock on the front door hoping master of the castle would let them spend the night, or give them directions out of the forest. As the neared the door, soft ocarina music could be heard from behind the large, impressive door.

"Rosie, do you hear that? Someone must be here, come on!" With that, Erune pounded on the door. "Hello! We really are sorry for trespassing but we need someone to help us out of the forest!"

Erune had barely finished her sentence when the door started to creek open.

Red hovered at the entrance of his book store, deciding if he should stay inside and wait, or go and get the guards like he promised. It was quite a funny sight to the passing villagers, how the blond looked like he was close to tears, running in and out into his shop.

"It _is_ almost sundown," he muttered to himself, "and they could be in trouble." Back out into the starting-to-chill evening air.

"Buuuut, they might be safe and on their way back and I don't really wanna bother the guards by saying that they need to go look for them when they're right outside the town gates."

He took a step back inside the warm, dusty store.

"But they could be in danger and are waiting for me too call the guards and save them!"

Another step outside.

"But, they would be embarrassed and angry with me if I make such a big fuss over them and they're right there…."

He stumbled back inside with a moan, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "What am I going to do?" he slumped down on the door and buried his face in his hands.

The shadow of a teenage boy showed on the wall. He was gesturing at the closed door with a kind of urgency in the movements.

"They're finally here?" A book was closed and gently placed on an end table beside the large plush chair near a roaring fire.

The shadow nodded and continued with the gestures of "hurry up!" Its figure was flickering and wavering on the wall as the flames in the fire place danced with the light and shadows in the room. A deep growling voice grumbled, "'Bout time! Why do girls always take so long to arrive?" Large, yellow furred hands practicly tossed the ocarina on the end table.

The flames reflected off the shiny surface of the well taken-care-of shield. "Now now, let the girls take their time, it's a new place to them and they want to look around. They had a horse with them didn't they? So that means they wanted to make sure it was safe." The shadow nodded in agreement. A coat of arms that was painted on the shield seemed to change colour from the flames, turning the blues into purples and the yellows to oranges.

The beastly voice snarled again, "Well I don't have all the time in the world to wait around for them to take their time do I!"

The first voice sighed, "Can you please stop complaining? It's unseemly. Now can someone go make sure the girls come inside? Blue, maybe you should let them in?" The shadow threw its hands up in a 'praise the heavens!' motion.

"_Hello! We really are sorry for trespassing but we need someone to help us out of the forest!" _The female voice sounded through the thick wooden door.

"Blue could you go get the door please, now. We don't leave those girls standing there." The calm, first voice was whispered; so no one that wasn't supposed to hear could not.

A snarl ripped through the room, "Why should I get it? I'm the master of this castle! You go open it!" A collective sigh followed this statement along with the shadow trying to bury its head in its hands.

"Just get the door, Blue." The second voice sighed, light bouncing off the polished steel.

The beastly snarls were all that were heard along with stomping of heavy paws as the one named "Blue" left to open the door. The shadow slithered off the wall and into the retreating shadow of Blue where it sat comfortably. It wanted to see how this would play out.

Blue took a deep breath; to be honest he was scared about how the girls would react to his… form. But never one to show fear, he opened the door- his dark blue eyes staring down at the two dainty figures in dresses that stood before him.


End file.
